Just about everyone has had the unfortunate experience of trying to perform a complicated task with their hands while working in poor light conditions. Most times a flashlight is used to provide needed illumination. However, using a flashlight typically means that one has to balance the flashlight somehow, often under one's chin or on a nearby object to allow the use of both hand's to perform the task. Should another person be available to hold the flashlight the flashlight beam typically wanders about as the holder loses attention.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a temporary task lighting device that can illuminate the area immediately around a user's hands without the disadvantages described above. Ideally such a device would be easy to use and would not require the aid of another person. Preferably such a device would leave both hands of a user free to perform tasks while the illuminate adjusts to meet the user's needs.